The Bible Black Club
Introduction The Bible Black Club is an occult organization created by Matt McMuscles in Stronk 4.0. Matt created The Bible Black Club as a sinister and dominant group of individuals with the goal of being at the forefront of the newest generation of Stronk. In-Ring The Bible Black Club's in-ring career has been undeniably successful since the group's inception. The Bible Black Club's first recruited member was the Stronk World Champion at the time: Brennan Williams. Brennan and Matt soon recruited Elias, and these three reigned supreme as one of the best teams in Stronk. The Weakest Link In the midst of The Bible Black Club's early reign, The Kundall returned to Stronk for the first time since Stronk 3.0. The Kundall was a very talented upcoming star, and he quickly won Money in the Bank. Brennan, who had been on a difficult losing streak at this time, saw an opportunity to do something that had never occurred in Stronk. Brennan Williams stole The Kundall's Money in the Bank. Matt was the Stronk World Champion at the time, and Brennan held Money in the Bank. The Bible Black Club was untouchable. This seemed to be the case, until Matt shocked the world. Matt brutally attacked Brennan Williams in the middle of the ring before proclaiming that Brennan was "a failure", and "The Bible Black Club's weakest link". Matt viewed Brennan as utterly worthless, and permanently kicked him out of The Bible Black Club. Brennan was furious, and he swore that he would never forgive Matt. As his first act of revenge, Brennan cashed in his stolen Money in the Bank on Matt, claiming the Stronk World Championship. After this, Matt ordered that The Kundall would be given a 1-on-1 match with Brennan. If The Kundall was victorious, he would be given the Money in the Bank once again. The match was an incredibly long battle, but The Bible Black Club interfered, costing Brennan the match. Immediately after The Kundall reclaimed the Money in the Bank, The Bible Black Club forced him to cash in. The Kundall did just that, The Bible Black Club brutally attacked Brennan before allowing The Kundall to pin him, claiming the Stronk World Championship. After this match ended, Matt and Elias officially welcomed The Kundall into The Bible Black Club. The Reign of Darkness After The Kundall joined The Bible Black Club, Maximilian Dood soon joined as well. This team of 4 members went on to claim every World Championship in Stronk simultaneously. The time in which these titles were all held by The Bible Black Club is known as The Reign of Darkness. Eventually, The Reign of Darkness was ended by the interference of a new faction created by Brennan Williams: The Bullet Club. The Bible Black Club vs. The Bullet Club The Bullet Club, led by Brennan Williams and Bobby Roode, is the biggest rival in The Bible Black Club's history. The two teams would frequently interfere in matches involving members of the opposite team. This feud would only add fuel to the fires of hatred between Matt and Brennan. After thousands of years of conflict, an official ending to the conflict between these two groups was inevitable. An official Best of 3 Set was confirmed to be taking place between the two teams. The winner of these matches would claim victory in the entire conflict, although it would not end the hatred between the groups. The Bullet Club (Represented by Brennan Williams, Bobby Roode, Johnny Stronk, and Toyota Corolla) faced The Bible Black Club (Represented by Matt McMuscles, Elias, The Kundall, and Maximilian Dood) Match 1 ended with Toyota Corolla barely making it into the ring before the referee's 10-count. The Kundall, however, was entirely unable to return to the ring. Winner: The Bullet Club. Match 2 ended with The Kundall getting his revenge on Toyota Corolla, pinning him for the victory. Winner: The Bible Black Club. Match 3 was the longest tag team match in Stronk History, lasting over an hour. The elimination match ended with only 1 competitor remaining on each team. Matt McMuscles from The Bible Black Club, and Brennan Williams from The Bullet Club. The two alone fought for nearly 40 minutes in an incredibly emotional fight. The match ended with Brennan dodging Matt's Superkick, and hitting him with his signature Piledriver. Brennan pinned Matt in the ring to claim victory. The incredibly long feud had an official ending. Winner: The Bullet Club. Despite the fact the rivalry was technically over, Matt and The Bible Black Club still had a burning hatred for Brennan and The Bullet Club. The teams would continue to fight in the future, but Matt could never claim that The Bible Black Club was victorious in their rivalry. The Bible Black Club never successfully reached heights as incredible as The Reign of Darkness, but the team was forever considered one of the greatest in history, with multiple Stronk Tag Team Championship victories. Category:Teams